Rainy Day Blues
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Summary: From the time she transferred, Moxie and Castiel have been bitter enemies. Will a rainy day change that?


**Summary: From the time she transferred, Moxie and Castiel have been bitter enemies. Will a rainy day change that?**

It was an unusual day when you couldn't hear a girl shouting in the courtyard, sometimes followed by a cool man's voice saying something sarcastic. There was then more yelling, accompanied by a huff and the stomping of her boots to the garden club. The male would usually leave school completely.

For some of the weaker students, having Castiel occupied most of the time with the new girl was a saving grace; he no longer had time to throw them into trash cans! For others, such as Amber, it was hardly a good thing.

Someone else—a girl, for that matter—was hanging around her beloved Castiel. And she intended to do something about it.

On the next rainy day, Moxie neglected to watch the news in her little apartment and went to school with neither jacket nor umbrella, and was quite confused when everyone else came in carrying one or both of the two items. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her first period history books and went to class.

The first thing she noticed was Castiel. As usual, he was wearing his leather jacket, his red graphic-tee, and his torn-up jeans. But, for some reason, his jacked looked a bit lumpy. Moxie wondered why, and then told herself that she didn't care; it was just Castiel.

At noon, the other students were a bit on edge. Why, you ask? Well, no one could hear screaming from the courtyard. Instead, a heavy clap of thunder nearly scared everyone out of their skins.

As per usual on a rainy day, most of the student body was gathered in the cafeteria. In anyone were to look closely enough, they would see a rare sight—Castiel and Moxie sitting at the same table! Of course, they were at different ends: Moxie, Melody, Iris, and the rest of their friends at one end, Castiel at the other.

Suddenly, the principal came in. She looked rather flustered and said loudly, "There is a flash flood warning, so classes are dismissed for the rest of the day. Please return home and follow your families' emergency procedures," then herself proceeded to fly out the door at a wicked speed.

Moxie groaned and hit her head against the table. "Ugh, I didn't watch the news this morning!" she moaned. "I hardly got any sleep last night because there was some creep in a trench coat and fedora outside my apartment building!"

Iris did a double take. "You live alone, Moxie?"

Moxie nodded. "My aunt lives in the city, but not in my apartment. My parents are overseas for their work. I mean, I still get cards and my allowance from them, but…" She sighed again. "It's complicated."

Iris patted her shoulder, easily the closest of her friends. "I can walk you home."

"Nah, you live in the opposite direction from my apartment. I don't want to put you out."

Suddenly, a certain delinquent made his entrance, placing a hand on our heroine's shoulder. "I live near your place. Let's go." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and promptly dragging her away.

For the first half of their journey, they managed to stay relatively dry under Castiel's black umbrella. However, just to spite them, a car came roaring past as they waited at a light, splashing water all over them. Moxie, wearing only a lightweight sundress, shivered.

Castiel hurriedly took off his leather jacket, and she discovered that underneath that one was a white leather jacket, which he then took off also and put around her shoulders. "I thought Amber might do something like this," he mumbled in way of explanation just before another car came zooming past, soaking Castiel, who had forgotten to put his jacket back on. He gave an impressive sneeze.

Moxie, not one to owe people, turned away and said, "When we get to my place, I'll wash those for you. You can borrow some of my dad's stuff until they're dry, okay?"

He nodded silently.

As soon as they entered the apartment, she directed him to the bathroom and pushed a bundle of her father's clothes in his arms. "There are some towels and stuff to dry your hair, too. Just give me your clothes when you're done."

After Castiel was situated, Moxie wandered into her room and looked into her jewelry box. Inside were four rings: the one her aunt gave her for her birthday, a ring with her birthstone from her mother (a topaz, in case you're wondering), a little plastic ring she had won at a carnival, and a silver ring with a skull embedded in it. She thought it looked neat, so she snatched it up at the ring shop without a second thought.

She then realized that she had never taken Castiel's jacket off. She reasoned that it felt warm, and she didn't want to change with a strange boy in the house.

She heard the bathroom door open, and Castiel's voice: "Moxie? Where are you?"

"In my room!" she called back, getting up from her desk. "I'll be right out!"

"No need," said Castiel, already opening her door.

Moxie jumped, picked up a teddy bear that was a gift from Ken, and hurled it at him. "Don't just barge into girls' rooms without permission, you brute!"

Castiel caught the bear easily. "Sorry," he laughed, "but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your room. Most of the other guys at school would kill for a chance like this."

Moxie huffed and plopped down on her bed, ignoring the fact that Castiel did the same a moment later. "I'd bet Amber would kill to get you alone in your bedroom, Castiel."

He nodded. "I'm sure, too."

Moxie's eye twitched. "I bet you're so proud of yourself, what with the most popular girl in school trying to get into your pants."

Castiel made a disgusted face. "No way! She is _so _not my type."

This made Moxie cock a brow. "Then what _is_?" she inquired.

He tapped his finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Well, let's see…short curly hair, preferably brown; green eyes; freckles; innocent; new girl."

Moxie took a moment and found that all of those characteristics matched up with her. Before she could say anything, though, he said, "What's your ideal man?"

Moxie tapped her chin. "Let me see…a redhead delinquent with anger management problems and a stalker."

Castiel scooted a little closer so that their arms were touching. "Hmm, that sounds an awful lot like me."

"Yours, too," she breathed back.

"What should we do about that?" They were now so close she could feel his heartbeat, which was very quick.

"This." And then she pressed her lips to his.

**Okay, tell me if I should continue this! If you couldn't tell, the creep in the trench coat was Amber trying to scare Moxie.**


End file.
